Verlorene Stadt
Verlorene Stadt(German for Lost City) is the second map in the Rise of the Elementals, and the seventh map of the Second Great War Arc. It is Made and Owned by Icestormshadow Story Shadowstorm, shocked that his forces were defeated by a mere five people requested reinforcements to attack the Nation of Balans. Icestormshadow and his group fled to a nearby town known as Paix Brisee(meaning Shattered Peace in French). There they met up with General Aquahammer and his troops. After telling him of the events of earlier, Aquahammer said to be on guard. Shadowstorm's request was granted, a massive army was given to him to reign obliteration upon the so called 'Elementals' he aimed for the Capital however he had to go through Paix Brisee. He launched a Ibrificainizing Warhead at the town to either soften up the town so he could march through unopposed. However things do not go as planned as the Elementals had Ground to Air Missile Defense System(GAMDS) in place and the missile was rendered only partly effective, but it sowed chaos throughout the town as the people affected were turned into Ibrificainized Zombies. This surprise attack threw Aquahammer off guard. The Ibrificains took this opportunity to take part of the city and sacked that part. Aquahammer then set up a Barricade around that part of the city. Meanwhile... Icestormshadow and his crew were dealing with the Undead Elementals. Icestormshadow Chained Lightning the Zombies only for him to be greeted by a Lich. The Lich knocked him back with a Knockback spell. Shadowsun started to drain the life force from him before he was tased. Flamesword shot a column of flame and a white shield flickered to life to block it. Aqauhammer shows up and the Lich shoots him with a beam. Aqua summons a Water Wall to block it. Then grabs the Lich by the neck and chokes it to death. However vibrations soon start emanating from the ground and Aquahammer orders his troops flee. Icestormshadow tells his group to flee as well. As they leave they see three Giant Ibrificain Worms swallow the Town. Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Easter Eggs (i'm lazy so i won't write the Easter Egg again) * Defend the Town Trivia * Balans is reference to my other works on a different wiki * This was where Ice's first real Writer's block happened Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Rise of the Elementals Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow